Heroes' Graveyard Season 2 Episode 4
Recap The fourth session starts with a party made up of MargaretKrohn playing a Barbarian named Torlak, Sean playing a Fighter named Quincy, YorHaDestiny playing a Sorcerer named Drak'ven, and Kaitly_n playing a Paladin/Warlock named Keith. The party returns from the army camp to Ruin, where Deevo goes to discuss the situation with Coleen Pixiebottom. The party heads to the Shamrock Saloon, which is currently in tatters due to a fire. They find Laura the bartender, who asks them to cut down a tree to make a new bar. The only problem is that the tree is sentient, and does not want to be cut down. She has a contact who will lead them to the tree and carry it back, but she needs someone to take down the tree. She gives the party four woodcutting axes and tells them her contact is Elisa, who runs the gambling tent by the bridge. Elisa's pet troll will carry the tree back, but they do not want to participate in the fighting. Torlak asks Laura what happened, and Laura explains that a bar fight got out hand, a fireball got thrown, and then the bar burned. Torlak suggests a no magic zone in the bar, and Laura asks them questions about a woods witch she has heard of named Hagatha. She informs the party where both Hagatha and the tree are, and sends them to find Elisa. Torlak muses that it would be fun to ride a troll. The party sets out, and finds Elisa on the bridge. She meets with the party, and agrees to lead them to the tree. Elisa calls out for Willie Wonder, and out comes a green skinned river Troll from under the bridge. They travel for a day, and camp out outside the forest. During the night, Quincy sees a figure moving close to the camp, and tosses his light stone towards her. Quincy addresses her, and finds she is Hagatha. She approaches the camp as everyone wakes up. The party asks her about the tree, who she calls Abe. She calls him a whiner, and says she is upset about all of his friends being gone. Quincy lets Hagatha know that Laura wants her to cast an anti-magic field on the bar. Hagatha lets them know that will be expensive. Hagatha takes the light stone, puts it in her mouth for a moment, and then hands it back to Quincy. She lets him know that if he puts it in his mouth, he will feel a pull in his teeth towards where Hagatha is camped. She then leaves, as the party goes back to sleep. The next morning, Elisa informs them that she will wait for them to bring the tree out. The party ventures into the forest, and finds the tree they are seeking on a large hill. Quincy quickly lands two shots on Abe as it uproots from the ground and starts to move. Abe steps up to a tree and disapears, stepping out of another tree further into the forest. Abe starts waving his branches at another tree, which uproots itself and starts to move. The party starts pelting the awakened tree with attacks as Quincy continues to fire on Abe. Abe steps into another tree and disappears to the other side of the hill As Torlak smacks the awakened tree with his axe, a second awakened tree climbs up over the hill. Torlak brings the first awakened tree down as Quincy spots Abe, who has healed from it's damage. The party sees Abe rub a shield like collection of branches on another tree, bringing it to life. It advances on Drakven, who hits it with a flurry of fire spells and nearly brings it down. Abe steps in and out of another set of trees as it steps right up to Quincy and smacks him with it's branches. Drak'ven brings down his tree as the rest of the party continues to struggle to hit the trees. Quincy notices that Abe is slowly stitching together his wounds. He steps up to Drak'ven and lands a mighty blow. Drak'ven, desperately low on health, drinks a potion and breathes a gout of flame on Abe, setting him aflame. Abe then tries to put out his burning branches on Keith, smashing him into the ground and quenching the fire. Drak'ven casts another fire spell and brings down Abe. The party finishes off the last awakened tree, and Drak'ven uses a spell to put out the flames on Abe. The party finds Elisa and Willie Wonder, and they haul Abe back to Ruin. Torlak chops off a hunk of the tree he killed and takes it back as a trophy. Laura sees them approach and congratulates the party, paying them 800 gold. Elisa and Willie Wonder are paid, and leave. Laura warns them about Krass and the Boulder Creek gold mine, and also about creatures attacking local farms. The party informs them about Hagatha, who Laura wishes to meet. Quincy negotiates a deal to earn the party money for procuring Hagatha's services to create an anti-magic field in the bar. The next morning, Torlak puts the light stone in his mouth, and uses it to show the way to Hagatha's hut. The party arrives and finds large worms churning through Hagatha's garden. They present Laura's offer to her as she offers them tea. She tells them that she needs a medium sized skull as a component for the spell. Torlak offers one of his hobgoblin ears as payment, and Hagatha says she will pay a kiss for one instead. The party offers to bring Krass' skull, which Hagatha tells them she wishes for another purpose. Hagatha tells them that she will provide the anti-magic field in exchange for a favor from the party. The party agrees to her terms. On the way out, Torlak asks for the kiss on his axe instead. Hagatha leans in and kisses Torlak, who feels something churning in his stomach afterwards. Outside of Hagatha's hut, Torlak searches and finds a wild dog, and kills it. The party takes it back to Hagatha and gives it up for her ritual. Hagatha offers the party her guest cabin for the night, which they refuse, and the party spends the night in her forest. The next day Hagatha's ritual is complete, and the party goes to her hut. Drak'ven accepts and drinks her tea. She presents the party with the dog's skull, which has a rope through it so it can be carried, and something jingling around inside of it. Hagatha tells them that Laura needs to hang the skull in her bar with the eyes looking towards the area that needs to be protected. She tells them it will only work in a small building, working with the wood and stone to protect it. She tells them it needs to be turned on by stroking the head lovingly and say "good boy" three times. Hagatha tells them that "bad boy" three times will turn it off, but that the skull may not like it. The party heads back to Laura and hands over the skull, getting paid 1000 gold. The party rests and recuperates. Category:Heroes Graveyard Episodes